Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 064
の 　ギアフリード | romaji = Hagane no Kishi Giafurīdo | japanese translated = Steel Knight - Gear Fried | episode number = 064 | japanese air date = July 17, 2001 | english air date = February 22, 2003 | japanese opening = S H U F F L E | japanese ending = The Afternoon of that Day あの日の午後 | english opening = Season Two theme | english ending = }} "Playing with a Parasite, Part 2", known as "The Steel Knight - Gear Fried" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It aired in Japan on July 17, 2001, and in the United States on February 22, 2003. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Weevil Underwood - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 3100 Life Points remaining and controls "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600), "Tiny Guardian" (1400/1800), "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200), and "Parasite Paracide" (500/300) in Defense Position and one set card. Weevil has 5700 Life Points remaining and controls "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (3500/3000) and "Leghul" (300/350) in Attack Position and "Reckless Parasite" and "Insect Barrier". Turn 18: Weevil Weevil has just managed to summon his "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" attacks and destroys "Alligator's Sword". Turn 19: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a card. Joey then changes "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600), "Parasite Paracide" (500/300), and "Tiny Guardian" (1400/1800) to Attack Position. Turn 20: Weevil Weevil Underwood draws a monster and subsequently sets it. "Leghul" attacks directly via its effect (Joey 3100 → 2800). "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" attacks "Parasite Paracide", but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" by the die result. Joey gets a two ("Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth": 3500 → 1750/3000). Joey then activates his face-down "Graceful Dice" to roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Parasite Paracide" by the die result. Joey gets a four ("Parasite Paracide": 500 → 2000/300). "Parasite Paracide" destroys "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (Weevil 5700 → 5450). On Weevil's End Phase, the effect of "Graceful Dice" expires ("Parasite Paracide": 2000 → 500/300) Turn 21: Joey Joey draws. He then passes. Turn 22: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" (1000/800) in Attack Position. Weevil then activates "Eradicating Aerosol" to destroy his Set monster: "Pinch Hopper". Since "Pinch Hopper" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Weevil to Special Summon "Insect Queen" (2200/2400) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Insect Queen", it gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field. There are currently six ("Insect Queen": 2200 → 3400/2400). Weevil then Tributes "Leghul" in order to allow "Insect Queen" to attack ("Insect Queen": 3400 → 3200/2400). "Insect Queen" attacks and destroys "Little-Winguard" (Joey 2800 → 1000). Since "Insect Queen" destroyed a monster by battle, her effect activates, Special Summoning a "Insect Monster Token" (100/100) in Attack Position. Turn 23: Joey Joey draws a card and subsequently sets it. Turn 24: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Cockroach Knight" (800/900) in Attack Position. He then Tributes the latter monster so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. Since "Cockroach Knight" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, returning it to the top of Weevil's Deck. "Insect Queen" attacks "Panther Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Magic Arm Shield" to change the attack target of "Insect Queen" to "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" instead. "Insect Queen" destroys "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" (Weevil 5450 → 3250). The effect of "Insect Queen" then activates, Special Summoning one "Insect Monster Token" (100/100) in Attack Position. Turn 25: Joey Joey draws. He then changes "Panther Warrior" and "Parasite Paracide" to Defense Position. Turn 26: Weevil Weevil draws "Cockroach Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/900) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Cockroach Knight", so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. "Insect Queen" attacks and destroys "Panther Warrior". The effect of "Insect Queen" activates, Special Summoning one "Insect Monster Token" (100/100) in Attack Position. Turn 27: Joey " resists the effect of "Parasite Paracide"]] Joey draws "Gearfried the Iron Knight". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Gearfried", the effect of "Parasite Paracide" can't change its Type, so it can't become an Insect-type monster. "Gearfried the Iron Knight" attacks and destroys an "Insect Monster Token" (Weevil 3250 → 1550) ("Insect Queen": 3200 → 3000/2400). Turn 28: Weevil " gets sprayed by "Eradicating Aerosol"]] Weevil Normal Summons "Soldier Ant" (500/1200) in Attack Position ("Insect Queen": 3000 → 3200/2400). He then activates "Ant Reproduction" to Tribute "Soldier Ant" and Special Summon ten "Army Ant Tokens" (500/1200) in Attack Position ("Insect Queen": 3200 → 5000/2400). Weevil Tributes an "Army Ant Token" ("Insect Queen": 5000 → 4800/2400), so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. "Insect Queen" then attacks "Gearfried the Iron Knight", but Joey activates his face-down "Graverobber" to activate "Eradicating Aerosol" from Weevil's Graveyard as his card, allowing Joey to destroy "Insect Queen". Turn 29: Joey "Gearfried the Iron Knight" attacks and destroys an "Insect Monster Token" (Weevil 1550 → 0). Epilogue Joey obtains "Insect Queen" and two Locator Cards from Weevil as per the Battle City rules. Trivia * Being dense, Joey forgets to remove "Paraiste Paracide" from his Deck after this Duel. Changes to the English dub * When "Insect Queen" is shown feeding on Weevil's monsters to power up, her mouth is obscured by a bright light. * Cut from the English dub is a scene in which Jounouchi recalls the promise he made with Yugi to become a True Duelist, and that Yugi will keep hold of Jounouchi's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" card until they battle. It's replaced with a flashback of Serenity, with Joey thinking that he can't let her down. * The scene in which "Insect Queen" prepares to attack "Gearfried The Iron Knight" is repeated in the dub, as it is used to transition from a commercial break. In the version of the clip used before the break, Joey is given additional lip flaps to close his mouth rather than having it left open. Errors * The "Parasite Paracide" card can be seen several times on Weevil's side of the field, on his Duel Disk, and on the laptop readout in place of "Reckless Parasite". * In the English dub, Joey calls Gearfried "Gearfield" just before his final attack. * After Joey activates "Magical Arm Shield" and Weevil's Life Points decrease, we go back to the hospital and on the laptop we see Weevil's Life Points get decreased to 3250, but then his Life Points suddenly become 0 for a brief second. * The scene with "Insect Queen" eating "Leghul" is shown twice when the 2nd should be "Insect Queen" eating "Cockroach Knight" as we see that monster's armor drop to the ground afterwards. * Weevil says to Joey that the only cards that have enough attack points to defeat his "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" are "Gate Guardian" and "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", however, even at the time the episode aired, "Obelisk the Tormentor" could defeat it. Yugi's "Dragon Master Knight" is also powerful enough to defeat Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, as is "Exodia the Forbidden One" if the five pieces are assembled. ** It is, however, possible that Weevil was simply unaware of Obelisk's existence at the time, or that he was mentioning notoriously powerful monsters (that he knew Joey wouldn't be able to Summon due to not possessing said cards and the cards necessary to Summon them) in an attempt to intimidate Joey. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. . Notes